The calm after the storm
by fruity.tooty
Summary: It starts where the Deathly Hallows ends. Harry doesn't know what he's going to do. It's between his best mate, or his best mate's sister, and he's sure that he cannot have both: Ron already proved that. Worst still, he missed his last year of school. R
1. The calm after the storm

**The calm after the storm**

**This is set after the seventh and final book.**

**I do not own any of the Harry Potter books or any of their characters. They belong to J.K Rowling.**

**By fruity.tooty **

* * *

Harry woke with the sounds of footsteps. He wasn't sure where he was at first but looking up he saw the familiar ceiling of his four-poster bed. 

He couldn't remember a time where he had slept better. There were no taunting dreams that woke him up and there was a soft breeze coming through the open window.

He looked over to where Ron's bed was and saw that he was sitting up looking at someone that was in the door. Hermione was sitting close to him with a smile on her face. She looked over to Harry, seeing that he was awake and her smile grew wider.

"Finally! We thought you would never wake up!" Hermione said jumping off the bed.

Harry just realized who the person by the door was. He sat up looking at Ginny who was also looking at him with a strange smile on her face. He could tell that she was tired.

"Mum says we're leaving soon." She said looking over at Ron, who looked groggy. "She knows how tired everybody is. She said we can help out later. They've already gotten all of the bodies out. Kingsley has been appointed Minister of Magic temporarily but we all think he is going to stay that way." She looked over at Harry then back down at her hands.

There was a silence in the room while Ron and Harry got out of bed. They still had their clothes on, because they went up to the dorms after they had talked to the photo of Albus Dumbledore.

They walked down the stairs and Harry realized that it was probably the last time he would be in the common room. He stopped and looked around. He looked at the fireplace where he had seen Sirius' face come out of, one late night. He also looked at his three favorite chairs by the fireplace that he, Ron, and Hermione use to share every night.

Sensing what Harry was doing, Ron and Hermione stopped and looked around too. What would happen to them since they didn't finish their last year of school? Would they get jobs? Would Harry ever become an Auror?

With a new feeling of dread, Harry walked out of the portrait hole onto the staircase. He looked back at the empty portrait where the Fat lady used to be. It was easy to get into the common room because she wasn't in her picture frame, but now, Harry wished she was there, even if he had never liked her much.

On the way down, Harry noticed that all the debris from the war they had just fought was gone. There were still holes in the walls, and the statues and suits of armor were still gone, but the rock and blood Harry had seen on the way up had vanished. He thought about how long it would take to rebuild Hogwarts. Probably not long, because they had such great Witches and Wizards working on the castle.

They made it down to the Entrance Hall and Mrs. Weasley was there waiting for them with Bill, Fleur, Charlier, Percy, a solemn looking George and the remaining members of the Order of the Pheonix.

"We're going to be leaving soon, but we have to wait for Arthur. He is still talking to Minerva, but I don't know what they are talking about…" said Mrs. Weasley looking behind the wall where Mr. Weasley could be seen talking to Professor McGonagall. "We're going to be apparating." Said Bill, finishing his mother's sentence for her. It seemed as though she was too busy eaves dropping to finish what she was going to say.

After a few moments, Mr. Weasley had finished talking and he walked into the hall. "Harry and Hermione can stay with us. Hermione, you can find your parents in Australia, but you are welcome to stay with us as long as is needed. Harry, your aunt and uncle have been notified that you are quite all right. They will be leaving soon to go home, but as I know that you do not have a great relationship with them, you are welcomed to stay with us as long as you would like." Said Mr. Weasley in a matter of fact type of way. "All right, shall we be on our way?"

They walked out into the dim sunlight. _How long had I been asleep?_ Thought Harry, noticing that the sun was already going down._ But I still feel so tired…_

Before Harry realized it, he was at the Weasley's. He looked up at the Burrow and smiled. It was his favorite place to be other than Hogwarts, and since he had just come from there and seen his friends' bodies, he didn't feel like going back too soon.

"I'm sure you must be _starving_!" said Mrs. Weasley as soon as she got into the house. "Let me cook something quickly for you, and then you can go have some more sleep if you'd like."

Harry looked around and smelled the familiar air. _The smell of flowers_. And then he looked over and saw a flash of red hair fly by him as Ginny made her way passed him into the living room.

He watched her for a few moments and then realized that he was starring. He looked away quickly and looked right into the face of Hermione who was giving him her "I know what you were just doing" smile.

After they ate, they all went into the living room to talk. Bill and Fleur were still there, but told everybody that they would be leaving soon because they were tired and wanted to get back home. Percy was going to spend the night, and so was Charlie.

Harry felt himself falling asleep where he sat, and apparently Mrs. Weasley did too. She told everybody to go to sleep so that they would have a good nights rest for the next day.

As she was getting them to their beds, Harry saw the tiniest tear fall down her face and he knew that she was thinking about Fred.

They went to their rooms, but they didn't go to sleep right away. Ron was telling Harry about some of the things he saw and before Harry knew it, he was fast asleep…

* * *

**All right! All right! I know this was really boring, but I promise it will get better. This is only just the beginning. Please tell me what you thought of it, and I will think of your sujestions for the next chapters.**

**Thank you!**


	2. A restless night

**By fruity.tooty**

**The realization**

They were all there. All of them, lying silently on the ground. They weren't moving, but Harry knew that they were alive... they had to be.

_Harry looked around a little more, trying to find someone he knew, a familiar face that would smile up at him, but as much as he tried, no one sat up; no one stood up or even moved their arms or legs._

_He was starting to panic. He started running until he came to a door._

_He looked around again to see if someone would tell him not to go through it, because he had a bad feeling of what would be on the other side. But, since the people on the ground weren't moving he knew he would have to go through. There was no other way out, and he needed to get help… He needed to get out._

_He opened the door slowly, hoping to hear some familiar voice on the other side. _

_He heard nothing._

_He opened the door wider so that he could look through, and he let out a huge sigh of relief. He looked at the three people standing in front of him in the open door and he felt a smile form on his lips. He felt like he hadn't smiled in ages. _

"I'm so glad you're here, I thought you were-." But his smile vanished. The three people on the other side of the door started to bend over like they had a bad pain in their backs. Suddenly they were on the ground like the rest. Harry heard himself screaming.

"_No! No! Stop get up!"_ but as suddenly as it started it ended. He felt himself shaking and then he realized that it was actually Ron who was shaking him.

"Wake up, mate! You're going to wake the whole bloody house!"

Harry opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around. His eyes adjusted somewhat to the dark, and even without his glasses on, he knew exactly where he was.

"What was that about? I thought that your dreams would stop because Voldemort wasn't around anymore." Said Ron looking a little angry because his good dream was disturbed.

"So did I… but it wasn't about him…" said Harry not wanting to share his terrifying nightmare.

"All right, well, try to get some more sleep." Said Ron looking at his watch that was lying on his bedside table. "It's only 2:00 in the morning." Then looking even crankier, he laid down and pulled the covers up over his shoulders.

It seemed like hours that Harry laid there trying to get sleep. He didn't want to have that terrible dream again. He could hear Ron's deep breathing and knew that he was asleep.

Harry got up and walked quietly to the door. He didn't want to wake Ron again, because he learned his lesson about Ron needing his sleep. He walked down the steps and into the kitchen where he went into the fridge hoping to have a nice cold glass of milk. He got a cup and started to pour the milk into it when he heard a voice.

"Hello, Harry."

He jumped and spilt the milk on the floor. He wiped his face around to face Ginny who had been sitting there at the kitchen table, the whole time watching him, wondering if he had noticed her.

"Oh! Ginny, I hadn't realized you were there." He said quickly trying to find a rag to clean up the milk. He had left his wand in Ron's room.

"No, I didn't think you did." She stood up and went to help him clean up the mess. With a flick of her wand, the spilt milk was gone, and Harry was left scrubbing the bare floor.

He stood up quickly a little embarrassed. He noticed Ginny was looking at his chest and then realized that he didn't have his shirt on. He felt incredibly revealed. It seemed like he felt like that a lot when Ginny was around.

He poured what was left of the milk into his glass and walked over to the kitchen table. He sat down across from where Ginny's almost empty glass of milk was. He didn't want to be too close to her at the moment.

Ginny sat down and wondered why he was so distant with her. They had always been good friends; even after he had broken up with her it hadn't been this awkward.

"So, what brings you here this time of night?" Ginny said trying to lighten up the mood. "Uh, nothing. I just couldn't sleep-." "You had a bad dream?" She said curiously, even though she already knew the answer to her question. She heard him yelling and came down the stairs hoping that he would come down too.

Harry was a bit taken aback. Had she heard him yelling in his dreams? Who else did he wake up? Feeling extremely embarrassed he said, "Yeah, I did… kind of."

Ginny smiled. Harry smiled too. He found that it was hard not to smile when Ginny smiled, because it made him feel good. He wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn't with him. He knew that Ron didn't like the idea of his sister and Harry together. He made that clear when he caught the two of them in her bedroom kissing on Harry's Birthday. He was ok with it at first but now he just thought that Harry was going back to her whenever he felt like it. Ron thought that Harry was taking advantage of Ginny because he knew how much she liked him.

They sat there for a while in silence. Harry was trying hard not to catch her eye, but it was hard. He wanted to look at her.

Quickly Harry drained his glass and didn't even bother putting it on the counter. He stood up quickly. Ginny did too.

"Well, I think I'm going to try to get some more sleep." He said pushing in his chair. "Me too." Said Ginny standing up, also.

They walked to the stairs and Harry stole a glance at her.

When they got to the second level, they looked at each other. They stood there in silence untill Ginny said, "You know, I was-." "Goodnight Ginny." Said Harry quickly. He didn't want to know what she was going to say. He knew that nothing would happen between them, and that he didn't want to make things anymore complicated.

It took all of his might to walk back up the stairs. He didn't want to look at her any longer than he needed. When he turned his head he saw that disappointed look she gave him. He knew that he was hurting her, but what she didn't know was that he was hurting himself even more.

He walked into Ron's room and saw that he was still asleep.

Harry walked slowly to his traveling bed and sat there for a while. He didn't want to sleep because he didn't want to see those bodies again, but after a while he laid down and fell into a troubled dream.


	3. A Breakfast and a Supper

**Thanks so much to all the reviewers! I took all your comments and suggestions and I'm looking at them as I write the next chapter.**

**I have also noticed (and some of you have too) that I have been rushing through everything and it's only because I'm lazy. I know I shouldn't, but I still do. So, the next chapter I make, I'm going to take my time on it, and make it (hopefully) long.**

**Surprisingly enough, I had a dream of this story last night, and it kind of gave me some ideas. Hopefully you like them!**

**Fruity.tooty**

* * *

The next day, Harry woke up from the sound of voices. He immediately felt around for his glasses and put them on. When he sat up, he wished that he had pretended to be asleep.

Ron and Hermione were sitting in Ron's bed talking. Hermione was laughing at something Ron had said and Ron was looking at her smiling.

Harry coughed, trying to get their attention; they hadn't even noticed he was up yet.

His cough reminded him too much of Professor Umbridge and he immediately scowled. Apparently Ron was thinking the same thing because he looked to the door and had a frown on his face.

Hearing the cough too, Hermione looked down to Harry and said; "Oh! Harry you're awake! We thought you would be sleeping in this morning…" she paused for a moment. "Only because you looked so tired yesterday." Harry noticed that she was blushing. Ron must have told her that Harry was up last night.

Harry, feeling a bit left out at the moment mumbled something about breakfast. Hermione left the room so that Harry could change.

"Listen, mate." Ron was looking a little embarrassed, but Harry didn't want to hear what he had to say. He also didn't want a fight, so he let Ron speak.

"I hope things aren't going to be weird…" He paused trying to find the right words. "You know, since me and Hermione are… you know, together now?" Harry just looked at him. Was this what he was expecting? It was quiet in the room and the tension was thick all around them. Ron's face looked pained for a few moments.

Harry, wanting the tension gone, quickly said; "No, I think it's great that you and Hermione are together. I mean… why would I not want you two to be together?"

Harry thought about this. Why wouldn't he want them to be together? _Because if they separate, I'll be caught in the middle._

Harry felt like the beast inside him was coming out again and this time it wasn't because of Ginny. It was because he didn't want what happened in his fourth, fifth, and his sixth year to happen again.

He thought back to the times when he couldn't walk to lunch, dinner or supper with both his friends. It was either one or the other. The fighting was horrible. And it was all because they were both too stubborn to see what the other felt. Even Harry could see it, and he was about as thick as he could get.

With a sigh, Harry stood up and started changing.

Why would this time be any different? He liked the thought of Ron and Hermione together, they are his best friends, but he also felt a little bit of jealousy. They had what he didn't have. He could always ask Ron what he felt about Harry and his sister together, but Harry didn't like the thought of him asking Ron that type of question.

Ron was already changed, so once Harry was finished, they walked down the stairs, immediately smelling the wonderful cooking of Mrs. Weasley.

"You don't know how much I missed this. I swear I will never be mad when you make squash again mum." Ron said taking a huge breath. Mrs. Weasley laughed. Harry thought it was nice to see Mrs. Weasley laugh again, because he hadn't seen her laughing in a while.

"Well, actually I do. Hermione was just telling Ginny and me about how much you missed my cooking." Said Mrs. Weasley still smiling.

Harry hadn't noticed that Ginny was in the room until now. He looked over and sure enough she was sitting on the side of Hermione farthest away from them, looking at her hands that were in her lap. He noticed that she seemed to be frowning. Harry looked distressed. Did he do that when he left her last night? He remembered her trying to tell him something but he had cut her off. _Why did I do that?_ Harry thought bitterly. _She must really hate me now, if she hadn't before._

Ron sat down beside Hermione, his ears a little red, and Harry sat across from her. They heard footsteps and everybody looked up to see Charlie and Percy walking down the stairs.

They all greeted each other and everybody was talking about how good the food smelled when they were handed their plates.

A few bites into his French toast and eggs, Harry saw George and Mr. Weasley walking down the stairs. His eyes were a little red and his father had his hand on his shoulder. They both sat down. Nobody said anything until Mr. Weasly spoke.

"I'm going into the ministry today" He said looking around the table for somebody who might want to strike up a conversation. "To help clean up the mess that those death eaters made." He looked around the room hopeful, but nobody helped him on.

He seemed to have given up when Mrs. Weasley spoke. "Hermione dear, when are you going to go looking for your parents?

Hermione seemed to have been surprised at the sound of her name. Looking around the table he eyes found Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, uh I was thinking of leaving tomorrow. They're in Australia, so I was thinking that I might do a bit of research first, you know, to uh- get some knowledge about the place before I leave…" This was the first time Harry ever heard Hermione speak unsurely, as if she wasn't sure about what was coming out of her mouth.

"Oh, I see. You don't want to stay a little longer to rest? You still must be awfully tired-." "No… I think I want to see my mum and dad. I miss them, and I just want to make sure they're alright…"

There was a pause around the table during which time he saw Ron's hand reaching towards Hermione's.

"Would you like me to come with you? I've been to Australia before on some business for the ministry." Mr. Weasley spoke to Hermione but looked at Mrs. Weasley seemingly to get the "OK".

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head.

"You don't have to, I mean I don't think it would be that hard to get hold of my parents, but I think the help will be great…" Said Hermione.

Ron looked at her, then to his dad saying; "Can I come too? I want to help." Hermione looked at him. She smiled faintly then looked back down to her food.

"No, it isn't necessary. We might not even be gone a day! The more people that come, the more attention we'll get. You have to remember that they will be in a muggle town." Mrs. Weasley said. It was obvious that she wanted all of her children together. "And I'm sure Hermione put a tracking charm on them haven't you, Hermione?"

Hermione looked up and nodded. She looked at Ron saying; "There is really no need for anyone to come. It won't take long at all." "Well then it's settled! We can leave tomorrow after some good breakfast."

There was a pause while Mr. Weasley got up and excused himself. He walked to the door, picked up his traveling cloak, straightened his glasses, and with a wave was out the door.

Harry watched as Mr. Weasley walked onto the lawn and apparated.

* * *

After breakfast, Mrs. Weasley told everybody body that there were going to be a few people coming down later on in the afternoon for supper. She said that it was important for people who have lost friends and family to stick together.

Harry knew what this meant though. It meant that he was going to have to tell the story again and again to everybody who wanted to know.

After lunch, people started to come.

Harry was glad to get away from the cleaning Mrs. Weasley was getting him to do, but as soon as people came, the questions came too. He was right. Everybody did want to know how he had escaped the killing curse a second, and almost a third time.

There were even reporters that must have gotten wind that the Weasleys were having a little get-together with some of their friends and family who fought in the war.

Harry had to find a place to go. He couldn't stand all the questions. He walked past the crowd in the backyard into the house where more people were waiting for him to ask questions.

He made excuses and walked up the stairs into his and Ron's room hoping to get a little peace and quiet.

When he got there he saw Ron, Hermione and Ginny sitting down on Ron's bed.

Hermione looked like she was comforting Ginny who was between her and Ron. She had her head in her hands but Harry did not think she was crying.

Ron looked up when Harry walked into the room. His face was unreadable. It looked almost like he was scowling at Harry, but with a sort of softness in it. There was a bit of understanding in it too, and maybe even the tiniest hint of embarrassment.

"Uh- do you want me to leave?" said Harry trying to figure out if this was a bad time or not.

"No, no, you can stay. We were just about to go downstairs anyway." This was the first time that Hermione spoke or looked at him. "You should come too."

Harry thought that that was just what he needed. He needed his friends who understood what he went through and knew that he didn't want to talk about it when people came and asked questions.

He started down the stairs in front of everybody else. The first thing he saw was a flash of pink hair, then a body. He saw that the body had more than one head and then he realized that it was actually two people.

"Hello, Mrs. Tonks."

She turned around, and sure enough the familiar face of Andromeda Tonks.

He heard Hermione gasp behind him, and he knew that at first, she must have thought that it was Bellatrix.

Quickly he turned around and introduced her.

"Everybody, this is Andromeda. This is Tonks mother…" he looked at the baby in her arms and smiled. "And this," he said taking the baby from Mrs. Tonks, "Is Ted Tonks. My godchild."

There was a squeal and Hermione jumped down the stairs to see the now purple-headed baby. Ron and Ginny shook Mrs. Tonks hand and Hermione, seemingly remembering her manners, shook her hand too.

Harry felt strange. A new happiness was filling him. He looked at the baby who was now playing with his nose and said; "I'm going to be the best godfather ever. Yes I am." He looked at Mrs. Tonks and smiled.

They went into the living room and they all sat down. Harry still had Teddy in his arms, but he didn't want to let him go. It was a strange feeling, carrying a baby. He was happy. Everybody wanted to hold Ted, but Harry didn't want to give him up. Reluctantly, he passed him to Hermione, and then after a while she passed him to Ron, and then Ginny.

Harry watched Ginny with the baby. It gave him a strange feeling, but a good one.

He smiled despite himself. He realized he was starring because Ginny was looking at him too, smiling. His heart was leaping in is rib cage, but he didn't know why.

After a while, he turned away because Mrs. Tonks was picking up her grandchild again because he was starting to cry.

When he turned away, he looked straight into the eyes of Hermione. She was giving him her look again. He started to get mad because he was tired of that look. He was tired of her pretending to know more than him.

Scowling he sat back in him chair. Just as he sat back, Mrs. Weasley called them all into the backyard for supper.

After supper they all talked again, but the crowd was getting smaller. Mrs. Tonks had left already, because Teddy didn't like the crowd, and was starting to wine. After a while they all left and Harry went up to bed.

Harry didn't want to admit it, but he had an ok time.

He fell asleep, but woke again later because of another bad dream.

* * *

**Thanks again to all the reviewers! I now know how I'm going to finish it. I got the idea last night, while I was reading the last three chapters of the Deathly Hallows.**

**Ha ha...**

**So please readers! Please review! It helps me work faster and update the chapters sooner because I actually know that there are people out there who like my story. Even Critism is great. I took a lot of what you said to heart and was looking at your sudjestions while I wrote this chapter and the last.**

**Again thanks so much and pleeeease review!**


	4. His  thoughts

**Hey! Thanks to all those reviewers  Umm, what I meant by I now know how the ending is going to be is that when the time comes for the ending I'll know what to do, because when I started the story I only knew what the beginning was going to be like. I was kind of winging it. I'm hoping to have at most ten chapters for this story. I don't want it to go on forever, because sometimes people make their stories too long and it ruins the story for me. :)**

**Like usual, please tell me what you think! I've taken some of your suggestions so far, and I will take more if I think they fit into this story!**

**Thanks again, and please enjoy!**

**Fruity.tooty**

* * *

It was the morning. Harry was sitting down with the rest of the Weasleys, for breakfast although four of them were missing. 

Mr. Weasley was off with Hermione in Australia, looking for her parents, Bill was at his home with Fleur, and Percy thought he might go to the ministry and help sort everything out.He wasn't sure where Charlie was, but Mrs. Weasley seemed to know.

Harry was sitting near Ron who looked bored and was picking at his food. He thought that this might have something to do with Hermione being absent.

Mrs. Weasley was the only one at the table with a smile on. She looked as though she were stressed and hoping to get everybody's spirits up. Harry wasn't sure what they were going to do that day, but he knew that whatever it was, Mrs. Weasley wanted them to be happy on there way there, and not looking as if somebody in the family and just died…

George and Ginny were sitting together on the other side of the table, but they both looked as though they didn't even know the other was there.

Harry didn't know that Ginny had been that close to Fred. Of course he knew they were brother and sister and everything, but Ron wasn't as beat up as Ginny was about it. She looked even worse then George sometimes. She didn't come down for supper, and usually stayed away from everybody else. The one person Harry could remember her talking to in a conversation was Hermione and she wasn't here at the moment.

All Harry wanted to do was to go over there and put his arm around her, like Ron did to Hermione when she was feeling sad (although Harry was sure he had gotten it from the book that he had given Harry as a birthday present last year).

Harry knew that he had to talk to Ron about Ginny. He knew that Ron would be a little nervous about it, but once he knew how Harry felt, and that Harry didn't want to hurt his sister but comfort her; he would say that he was ok with it.

"Alright. We're going to be leaving for Hogwarts so we-," "Hogwarts?" Before he could stop himself, Harry had interrupted Mrs. Weasley. He looked around and saw Ginny's head look up.

"Yes dear, we're going to go to Hogwarts. They've already got everything cleared up. Charlie and Bill are there helping to get everything ready for the ceremony and-," "Ceremony?" Harry cut her off again. He didn't mean to, but he didn't know about anything that was going on.

Mrs. Weasley's smile had faded but she was looking sternly into Harry's eyes. "Yes dear, don't you remember? We were talking about it last night during supper. We're going to have a ceremony for those who fought and died in the war against Voldemort."

Harry was shocked. He didn't know anything about this. Shouldn't he had known if everybody at the party last night was talking about it?

He thought back to last night when they were all sitting down in that long table outside in the backyard of the burrow. He couldn't remember a single thing about what anybody was talking about. All he could remember was that Ginny had looked incredibly good in her light blue robes…

He shook his head trying to clear his mind, but Mrs. Weasley had taken that as a "no".

"Oh well, let me explain to you now. We are going to have a ceremony for… for those who died fighting Voldemort in the war. It's going to be where Dumbledore's funeral was. Do you remember where that was? Yes, well, they are also going to fix Dumbledore's tomb. You know, since it was distroud and everything. They are also going to be a memorial statue of… of those who fought..."

There was a long pause when Harry looked at Ginny, and for the first time that day, their eyes met. George was also looking at Harry.

"Alright. When are we leaving?" Harry said trying to break the silence and tension that was looming over the breakfast table.

"As soon as you're all ready, and washed up." Said Mrs. Weasley seemingly remembering what she was doing before the conversation had started.

Harry was glad to have an excuse to get away for a while. He excused himself from the table, and he and Ron left to go change.

* * *

When they arrived at Hogwarts, there were already a lot of people there, despite that Mrs. Weasley wanted them to be there early so that they could help out a bit before the actual ceremony begins.

Their seats were already held for them right at the front and they sat down. It wasn't long before that, that Hermione came with her parents and Mr. Weasley.

"It didn't take long at all! We apparated right into the city they were staying in. we caught them right before they were going to a concert at some grand place-," Hermione kept on talking while Harry noticed Ron was watching her intently, and even though Hermione was addressing Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, Hermione kept on sneaking looks and smiles at Ron.

Harry's stomach dropped. If only he could have that with Ginny.

He pushed the thought away when he saw Neville walking towards them with Luna, Dean and Seamus at his sides.

"I'm so glad I got to talk to you before the ceremony begins! My grans over there waiting for me to sit down but I wanted to talk to you before it began. How's everything going?" Neville had a huge grin and was looking at all of them.

"Not bad, Neville, and yourself?" said Hermione directing her parents to reserved seats. She apparently wanted to have good seats incase she came back early enough.

"Not bad for me either. Me and my Gran are helping people whose houses have been destroyed by you-know-who. It's kind of nice, because they like to give you treats afterwards."

Harry couldn't help notice that Neville still didn't like to use Voldemorts name. There were probably hundreds of witches and wizards out there that still didn't want to hear his name.

"How are you Luna?" Ginny asked. Harry didn't dare turn around to look at her, but couldn't help notice that it was the first time she spoke today.

"Not bad, how are you?" She asked in that dreamy voice of hers.

Harry couldn't help it he turned around and looked at Ginny. She was looking at him too. She looked incredibly sad, and Harry couldn't help but stare.

Finally she looked back to Luna and just smiled and looked away.

Harry watched her for a few moments. She was leaning against her mother who was having a conversation with her father and Hermione's parents about Australia.

Harry's heart fell. He didn't like to see her sad, but he didn't know how to make her feel any better. It was his fault that Fred was dead and so many other people too. It was his fault that Teddy- that his Godson was parentless. He knew that they were fighting for a cause, and that they all knew that there was the risk of dying, but he couldn't help but think that if he had gone to Voldemort sooner, then a lot of people wouldn't have died.

A thought occurred to Harry; what if Ginny blamed Harry for Fred's death? He had told Hermione and Ron about what had happened. Maybe Hermione told Ginny about Harry going there to let Voldemort kill himself so that Voldemort could die?

Harry's heart was beating so fast. His head was spinning. He didn't even realize it when the same man who conducted Dumbledore's funeral stood up at the stand and called Harry's name.

Everybody was standing and applauding and Ron picked Harry up from his seat by his arms so that he would stand. Hermione pushed Harry towards the front where everybody was watching him and applauding. And all Harry could think of was what a monster he was.

* * *

**Thanks again, and please review! Sorry it was rushed. I'm going away and I have to leave soon but I wanted to put another chapter up before I left.**

**Sorry about how Hermione got her parents back wasn't really in the story, but I wanted to focus the story on more than just that.**

**Please, Please, Please Review! It makes me write better and it gives me ideas, and inspiration. Thank you so much and I'll update as soon as I can! **


End file.
